


[vtrans] my heart stops (when i look at you)

by nggnhien



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nggnhien/pseuds/nggnhien
Summary: Seungyoun thật sự không nhận ra trái tim mình đập nhanh như thế nào vào khoảnh khắc đó, vì cậu chàng chỉ tập trung vào mỗi mình Wooseok, tập trung vào từng chi tiết bé tí tẹo trên người em. và hẳn một điều rằng, thời gian sẽ cho Seungyoun biết được anh chẳng bao giờ bỏ lỡ bất kì điều gì về em thương cả.là về năm lần Seungyoun nhỡ phải lòng Wooseok.





	[vtrans] my heart stops (when i look at you)

**Author's Note:**

> tên bản gốc: my heart stops (when i look a you)  
link bản gốc (@peachwoo): https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444501  
dịch: @nggnhien
> 
> translate with permission.

i.

lần phải lòng thứ nhất, Seungyoun đã không nhận ra. vì dẫu sao lúc đấy anh cũng chỉ vừa mười sáu tuổi.

Seungyoun và em gặp nhau lần đầu ở trường trung học, khi mà giáo viên dạy Sinh phân công bọn họ vào cùng nhóm thực hành, và dường như cả hai đều bị thu hút bởi đối phương. sau cùng, nhóm của Seungyoun tuy không phải tốt nhất, nhưng cả anh và Wooseok vẫn sẽ có được tình bạn, một tình bạn tồn tại đến suốt đời.

có một lần, anh nói với Wooseok rằng nếu có thể cảm ơn môn Sinh học vì thứ gì đó, thì sẽ là vì tình bạn của chúng ta. Wooseok lại nói em có cảm giác biết ơn hơn một chút về việc có thể sống mà không bị mắc bệnh đậu mùa, nhưng Seungyoun chắc chắn rằng em chỉ đang đùa thôi.

như mọi ngày hè khác, cả hai cùng nằm trên giường, cùng lăn trên đất trong lúc nghe những bản hit năm 2012 với hi vọng rằng đã chọn cách không di chuyển quá nhiều nên mong cái nóng đừng giết chết họ. 

Wooseok có vẻ như không quan tâm lắm đến cái nực nội (và cái chết, Seungyoun nghĩ vậy), tuy nhiên, từ lúc em bất ngờ bắt đầu buổi hòa nhạc nho nhỏ của riêng mình vì em thuộc làu làu từng bài hát được phát. hát như thể bản thân đang đặt cả trái tim, cả niềm đam mê vào mỗi lời nhạc, em thậm chí còn diễn cảm theo mỗi câu từ, con ngươi dường như cũng tỏa sáng lấp lánh, điều duy nhất Seungyoun có thể làm ngay lúc đó là nhìn em với đôi mắt ngưỡng mộ cùng nụ cười ngớ ngẩn. Wooseok sở hữu thứ giọng hát rất tuyệt vời, nhưng anh sẽ không nói điều đấy với em đâu. 

Wooseok bất thình lình dừng hát và nhìn về phía Seungyoun, "sao hả?" em hỏi, khóe miệng cong lên thành một nụ cười ngượng ngùng

Seungyoun lắc đầu rồi cười "có gì đâu, chỉ là trông bồ bây giờ nhìn ngốc chết đi được", anh nói. miệng em bỗng dưng mở to và nhìn chằm chằm vào Seungyoun, khiến cậu chàng cảm giác bụng của mình đang quặn lên, có lẽ là vì ăn phải thứ gì chăng? mà sao cũng được, anh lờ đi sự bất chợt đó.

"bồ. mới là người ngốc á, mình không thèm quan tâm đâu," Wooseok trả lời trong lúc đang xoay sang chỗ khác và tiếp tục hát theo lời của Cherry Blossom Ending, hoàn-toàn-lơ-đi-Seungyoun.

Seungyoun thật sự không nhận ra rằng trái tim mình đập nhanh như thế nào vào khoảnh khắc đó, vì cậu chàng chỉ tập trung vào mỗi mình Wooseok, tập trung vào từng chi tiết bé tí tẹo trên người em. và hẳn một điều rằng, thời gian sẽ cho Seungyoun biết được anh chẳng bao giờ bỏ lỡ bất kì điều gì về em thương cả.

ii.

đến lần thứ hai, cuối cùng Seungyoun cũng hiểu. và thiệt lòng thì nó khá đơn giản.

đấy là vào khoảng năm cuối cấp ba, khi mà ngày tốt nghiệp đang đến rất gần, vậy nên cả hai bận tối mắt tối mũi. sự thật thì, Seungyoun nghĩ duy nhất họ chỉ có thể nhìn thấy nhau vào khoảng thời gian trên lớp vì Wooseok và anh đều phải nhồi nhét cả đống bài tập, bài kiểm tra đến mức không lọt ra được thời gian trống nào để làm mấy việc khác.

hai người đương nhiên vẫn nhắn tin với nhau vào bất cứ lúc nào có thể, nhưng Seungyoun thì không nghĩ nó giống nhau. anh nhớ khi ở một mình cùng Wooseok trong phòng, cùng nhau chơi game hoặc cùng xem anime. Seungyoun sẽ nghĩ xa xôi hơn rằng mình nhớ những khi em ngân nga bài hát mà Seungyoun ưa thích.

vậy nên, khi cả hai cuối cùng cũng có được kì nghỉ đúng nghĩa, em đã nhắn hỏi liệu Seungyoun có muốn ra ngoài không, tim cậu chàng đập bịch bịch và nhanh hơn thường ngày một chút khi đọc tin nhắn đó. Seungyoun đã không nghĩ gì nhiều, vì anh biết mình nhớ Wooseok đến nhường nào, và chắc chắn người kia cũng nhớ mình lắm. chà, anh hi vọng ít nhất là thế, nếu em không nhớ thì Seungyoun sẽ buồn chết mất.

trong lúc đang nằm trên giường, nhìn trần nhà, Seungyoun có nghe thấy tiếng gõ nhè nhẹ phát ra từ phía cửa phòng. anh nhìn lên và trông thấy Wooseok đứng bên khung cửa, cùng nụ cười ngọt ngào hướng đến Seungyoun. và trước cả khi bản thân có thể dừng lại, anh đã vội vã chạy về phía Wooseok và ghì em vào cái ôm thật chặt. em kêu lên một tiếng khe khẽ, nhưng vẫn ngay lập tức vòng tay qua eo Seungyoun, đáp lại cái ôm từ đối phương. 

bỗng dưng, mọi thứ trở nên bình lặng. Seungyoun cảm thấy thật thư giãn trong vòng tay của em, anh rúc đầu vào hõm cổ Wooseok. cơ thể yêu thương rung lên mỗi khi em cười, nhưng cánh tay thì vẫn siết chặt lấy anh, ngón tay gầy gò của em vẫn đặt bên hông anh, Seungyoun không thể làm gì khác ngoài việc mỉm cười.

khoảnh khắc ấy, não bộ Seungyoun hình như vừa được cập nhật thứ gì đó

à, cậu chàng yêu rồi.

iii.

lần tiếp theo, mọi thứ có vẻ kịch tính hơn chúng ta nghĩ. 

sau cấp ba, họ cùng đến Seoul học. Seungyoun học âm nhạc. còn Wooseok, như anh mong đợi, em học về mấy thứ chương trình nghệ thuật tuyệt vời.

cả hai sống ở đó khoảng nửa năm, kết bạn được với vài người cùng khoa. Wooseok thường kể về cậu bạn Sunyoul. hai người dường như chia sẻ mọi chuyện cùng đối phương, và cũng hay đi chơi chung.

về phía Seungyoun, anh gặp được Seungwoo, vị tiền bối đầy sự ngọt ngào và đề nghị sẽ giúp Seungyoun bất cứ khi nào anh cần. 

Seungyoun rất vui nếu họ có thể làm bạn, ngay cả khi chẳng hó hé gì với Wooseok, anh có chút lo lắng về việc cả hai sẽ trở nên quá phụ thuộc vào nhau và không đủ khả năng để thích nghi với môi trường mới, bạn mới (nhưng có lẽ đây chỉ là nỗi lo sợ đầy kịch tính của riêng Seungyoun thôi).

mọi thứ sẽ diễn ra thật tốt đẹp cho đến lúc nó kết thúc.

Seungyoun rất tự hào vì những cảm xúc mang tính mãnh liệt của bản thân, anh học được cách tự mình giải quyết mọi thứ. chẳng phải vì mẹ anh không làm gì khác ngoài việc chỉ đứng ngoài cổ vũ, mà là vì Seungyoun quyết định sẽ trở thành sức mạnh cho mẹ, anh đã mất thật sự khá nhiều thứ và không muốn rằng mình lại là người đè nặng thêm áp lực lên vai bà. vậy nên Seungyoun luôn cố gắng chịu đựng những điều khó khăn nhất lẫn sự tin tưởng bản thân ở mọi lúc. 

nhưng sau, có vài thứ xảy ra, anh biết rằng mình của khi đó đã không được mạnh mẽ cho lắm.

nó dở hơi cực, thật ấy, đấy là một bài hát thực sự rất rất dở hơi của lớp. có lẽ Seungyoun đã làm việc cùng tinh thần thiếu đi sự ngủ nghỉ trong vài ngày, có lẽ Seungyoun đã trút bầu tâm sự vào lời nhạc không giống như mấy lần trước và cảm thấy rất tự hào về việc câu ca nó thể hiện tốt con người mình như thế nào. nhưng nó vẫn chỉ là bài hát thật dở hơi, nên Seungyoun không thấy quá vô ích khi giáo sư bảo rằng nó thật kinh khủng và đánh dấu anh thất bại trong bài tập kì này.

đây không giống lần đầu tiên anh thất bại trong cuộc đời, Seungyoun suy nghĩ rất nhiều trên đường về nhà nhưng vẫn không hiểu. rồi cửa phòng ngủ đóng lại, anh khóc.

Seungyoun đã khóc trong bóng tối như thế một giờ đồng hồ, cho đến khi anh nghe được tiếng gõ cửa khe khẽ và giọng Wooseok vang lên ngay sau đó, "Seungyoun, bồ có ở đó không?"

anh đột nhiên thấy sợ, Seungyoun không hề muốn em nhìn thấy mình trông bộ dạng này. cơ mà não của Seungyoun dường như hoạt động không được tốt lắm, rồi anh trả lời lại Wooseok

"ừm, mình không có ở đây đâu"

Seungyoun nghe thấy tiếng cười của em "vui đấy, thôi ra ngoài đi. mình vừa order một ít đồ ăn đấy." 

"mình không đói, Seok ạ". và chết tiệt, giọng nói của Seungyoun khi đó thật sự chết tiệt kinh.

"Youn", em gọi. lúc đấy Seungyoun thì biết là mình bị bắt mất rồi, "liệu mình có vào được không?"

bạn thấy đấy, nếu có thứ gì mà anh không làm được, chắc chắn là việc nói không với Wooseok. nên Seungyoun đành nuốt nỗi niềm của mình xuống, trả lời được với em, dù cậu chàng biết bây giờ mình đang trông thật tệ, đang ngồi trên giường, quấn chăn cùng cặp mắt đỏ lè và sưng húp. mà chẳng sao, em sẽ không quan tâm đến việc vẻ ngoài của Seungyoun như thế nào. mặc dù điều này có thể khiến anh đau lòng, nhưng Wooseok chỉ xem anh như một người bạn.

cửa được mở thật cẩn thận, ánh sáng len lỏi vào phòng khiến mắt anh bị chói. Seungyoun dù không thấy mặt của Wooseok, nhưng vẫn có thể cảm thấy hơi thở hổn hển của người bé hơn. Seungyoun đang suy nghĩ tới tình trạng hiện tại của mình, "trông mình có dễ thương không?" anh hỏi, với nụ cười gượng gạo hơn bao giờ hết. Wooseok thở dài, đóng cánh cửa sau lưng em, mọi thứ lại chìm trong bóng tối lần nữa.

Seungyoun nghe tiếng động trước cả khi anh cảm nhận được Wooseok, nhưng sau đấy, sự ấm áp mà cậu chàng yêu thương bao bọc Seungyoun bằng cái ôm thật chặt. "đã chuyện gì xảy ra thế, Younie?" Seungyoun thở dài, anh biết người kia sẽ hỏi về chuyện này, nhưng Seungyoun vẫn chưa sẵn sàng để kể với Wooseok, "nếu cậu cần thời gian, ổn thôi. nhưng làm ơn hãy nói với mình về chuyện này nhé" em nói, giọng em gần như đang nài nỉ Seungyoun. việc đấy khiến anh có chút ngạc nhiên, nhưng Seungyoun nghĩ anh hiểu điều đó nghĩa là gì. Seungyoun là người chưa bao giờ nói về cảm xúc của mình, đây có lẽ là lần đầu tiên Wooseok thấy anh khóc. Seungyoun thật sự động lòng khi nghe giọng của người kia, nên cậu chàng quyết định kể cho em.

Seungyoun kể với Wooseok điều khiến tâm trạng mình tồi tệ là vì bài hát của anh bị từ chối. và Seungyoun mong rằng em sẽ cười vì cái lí do quá đỗi ngớ ngẩn để khóc. nhưng thay vì vậy, Wooseok lại hỏi rằng nội dung của bài hát là gì. rồi anh nói về cách anh đã quyết định viết về cảm xúc của chính mình và cách anh vật lộn với nó, về mấy khi anh thấy bản thân chẳng được mạnh mẽ cho lắm. Wooseok lắng nghe, cánh tay vẫn vòng qua Seungyoun, bàn tay vẫn vuốt ve bên hông anh, động viên Seungyoun hãy trải lòng hết tất cả những gì anh đang chịu. sau khi câu chuyện kết thúc, Seungyoun bảo với em rằng anh biết chuyện này không phải là vấn đề lớn lao gì, thật là ngốc nghếch nếu thấy chán nản chỉ vì bản thân thất bại. và bỗng, em véo Seungyoun. 

"ow, cái gì thế?" anh nói, tay xoa xoa chỗ vừa bị yêu thương véo.

"bây giờ thì bồ im lặng được rồi chứ?" Wooseok nói "mình không muốn bồ làm phiền mình hoặc mình sẽ véo bồ nhiều lần nữa đấy", em cảnh cáo.

"okay.." và Seungyoun đồng ý với em.

"bồ thấy đó, Seungyoun, có cái gì mà không gọi là lớn lao khi nó khiến bồ khóc đâu, bồ biết mà đúng chứ? có một điều mình học được ở bồ trong khoảng thời gian chúng mình trở thành bạn thân, bồ là người dũng cảm nhất mà mình biết, cơ mà bồ luôn giấu kín nỗi buồn trong cái lọ mà mình chẳng bao giờ biết được cái gì đã làm tổn thương bồ. không phải là mình không chú ý những lúc tâm trạng bồ không tốt, mình hiểu bồ nhiều hơn thế, nhưng mình lại sợ nếu hỏi bồ về chuyện đấy sẽ làm bồ thấy không thoải mái." em nói, Seungyoun tự thấy anh đang có đôi chút căng thẳng, "và nếu bồ chỉ nghĩ về mấy chuyện đó, nghĩa là bồ đang giữ quá nhiều tâm sự cho riêng bản thân rồi. bồ đã tự mình giải quyết những việc đấy một thời gian dài rồi, Younie à, bồ không thấy thế sao?", em hỏi, Seungyoun cảm nhận được mặt mình dần nóng lên.

"có lẽ.."

"có lẽ cái gì, là chắc chắn mới đúng" Wooseok thủ thỉ, vòng tay em siết chặt hơn, "vậy nên, đây là lần đầu bồ quyết định trút hết nỗi lòng vào sáng tác của mình, bồ không nghĩ bản thân có lí do chính đáng để khóc vì có người không công nhận bài hát đấy à?" 

"mình có?" anh nói, một cách do dự.

"bồ có chứ, bồ có lí do chính đáng để buồn mà" Wooseok trả lời, em lại véo một cái nữa vào hông Seungyoun, "nhưng có thứ bồ cần nhớ nữa, Younie, giá trị của bồ không phụ thuộc vào giáo sư nghĩ thế nào về tác phẩm bồ làm ra. nếu bồ thấy tự hào vì nó, thế là đủ. bồ là người quan trọng nhất trong cuộc sống của bồ, luôn là vậy, Younie à. ý kiến của bồ về bản thân nên được đặt cao hơn bất kì ý kiến nào của người khác về bồ. nên làm ơn, nếu bồ nghĩ đấy là cái xe chết tiệt, thì nó đúng là cái xe chết tiệt. giáo viên của bồ cũng thật chết tiệt", Wooseok nói, âm giọng em ngày càng hăng hái. anh cười, Seungyoun có thể cảm nhận được sự tức giận lan tỏa từ người kia, và thật sự rất tuyệt khi biết được Wooseok đang quan tâm đến anh, "mình cá là tên già ngốc đó chẳng biết tí gì về âm nhạc cả." 

Seungyoun cười nhẹ, "thầy ấy không già, và thầy là một trong những giáo viên âm nhạc giỏi nhất trong tòa nhà đó." 

"S-sao cũng được, điều đấy chẳng có nghĩ lí gì hết. thầy ta thiệt chết tiệt." Wooseok có hơi bối rối, "quan trọng là bồ rất tuyệt, có lẽ mình không phải là nhà phê bình âm nhạc, nhưng tác phẩm của bồ luôn là lựa chọn yêu thích của mình."

lời thú nhận từ em khiến Seungyoun đỏ mặt, "chà, với mình thì ý kiến của bồ lúc nào cũng quan trọng hơn cả." 

Wooseok không trả lời câu nói đấy. thay vào đó, em nằm xuống giường, kéo theo Seungyoun và ôm chặt lấy anh.

Seungyoun biết mình rơi vào lưới tình được một khoảng thời gian rồi, nhưng lần này, việc ấy đối với cậu chàng lại mãnh liệt hơn bao giờ hết. 

iv.

lần thứ bốn, cảm giác như có điều gì đó khác đi.

cả hai đã đến Seoul được khoảng hai năm, vẫn ở cạnh nhau như mọi khi.

sau đêm Seungyoun suy sụp, Wooseok đã khiến anh hứa là sẽ mở lòng nhiều hơn, cho đến bây giờ Seungyoun vẫn duy trì việc đó. nó làm anh thấy tốt hơn, và thành thật hơn với bản thân. thật tuyệt khi có thể nói lên những đấu tranh của mình với người khác thay vì chỉ tự giải quyết, điều này đem họ sát gần nhau hơn, kể từ khi hai người biến mỗi thứ sáu hằng tuần thành buổi cắm trại ở ngoài phòng khách, với rất nhiều gối và chăn, rồi bật một vài bộ phim nhưng cả hai đều hoàn toàn bỏ lơ nó khi bắt đầu kể cho đối phương nghe về cả tuần của mình.

tuần này cũng đại loại thế.

Seungyoun chuẩn bị xong xuôi mọi thứ khi Wooseok trên đường tới với túi đồ uống trên tay.

"này, mình có mua thứ yêu thích của bồ đó." em kêu lên trong lúc Seungyoun đảo mắt một vòng. 

"để mình đoán nào, là chân gà phải không?"

Wooseok cười và lắc cái túi "bồ có thể coi đấy là điều hiển nhiên!". Seungyoun thở dài.

"mình nghĩ là tối nay mình sẽ không ăn đâu." anh vừa nói vừa ngồi phịch xuống đống gối. 

"đùa thôi, Seungyounie à~, mình có mua loại gà bình thường nè." em nói. Seungyoun vẫn nằm đó với đôi mắt nhắm nghiền, nghe tiếng bước chân di chuyển vòng vòng của Wooseok, cho đến khi thứ gì đấy với trọng lượng lớn đè lên người anh, khiến cậu chàng ho khùng khục.

"cảnh cáo bồ đó, Wooseok." Seungyoun nói, vừa vặn mở mắt ra có thể thấy người kia đang nhìn mình, đầu em gục vào ngực anh. 

"không có vui đâu." Wooseok nói, khóe miệng em nhếch lên. em không phá vỡ việc eye contact, mà chỉ chăm chăm nhìn anh, Seungyoun cảm thấy khuôn mặt bản thân đang từ từ nóng dần khi đột nhiên ý thức được cơ thể của Wooseok hoàn toàn đang áp vào mình. 

"xuống khỏi người mình nào, bồ nặng quá đi." anh nói, đẩy Wooseok về phía bên cạnh. thành thật thì Wooseok chẳng nặng gì sất, nhưng nó lại khiến trái tim Seungyoun trở nên nặng nề và quá sức chịu đựng của anh.

Wooseok chỉ cười rồi lăn xuống khỏi người Seungyoun, nằm lên cái gối bên cạnh anh, "pussy" em lẩm bẩm.

"bồ vừa nói gì đó?" anh hỏi, cơ thể trở nên căng thẳng. Wooseok cười nhẹ rồi lắc đầu. em nhìn thẳng vào Seungyoun bằng ánh mắt tinh nghịch. cái nhìn của em khiến Seungyoun tự dưng thấy sờ sợ. 

"không có gì đâu, Younie, xem phim nào." em nói. Seungyoun nghĩ điểm mạnh của Wooseok chính là sự tự tin của em, em lan tỏa nó theo cách-riêng-của-Kim-Wooseok. kể cả khi điều đấy làm Seungyoun thấy bản thân thật nhỏ bé trước em, nhưng anh vẫn thương cái điểm mạnh của Wooseok nhiều lắm.

chết tiệt, Seungyoun yêu rồi.

v.

lần thứ năm, như Seungwoo liên tục nói với anh, nó đã đến.

khung cảnh gợi nhớ đến khoảng trời của năm trước, họ vẫn nằm trên cái giường của Seungyoun, nhưng là ở Seoul, và thay vì được bao quanh bởi hàng loạt poster của ngôi sao Kpop (Seungyoun giải thích rằng là do Wooseok vòi thôi), bức tưởng ở phòng của anh tràn ngập những tấm polaroid của cả hai cùng vài người bạn.

họ cũng đều thay đổi. thời điểm trước, Seungyoun chỉ là một cậu bé nhút nhát, giữ quá nhiều tâm sự cho riêng mình, còn Wooseok tươi sáng biết bao nhưng lại dè dặt hơn rất nhiều khi ra khỏi phạm vi có thể thoải mái của em. nhưng bây giờ, Wooseok tỏa nắng ở mọi nơi em đến, điều mà lòng anh lúc nào cũng tự hào.

những bài hát trong điện thoại em được đổi lại kha khá so với năm 2012, gu âm nhạc thật sự thay đổi nhiều trong năm năm vừa qua. cơ mà có vài thứ được giữ nguyên vẹn, chẳng hạn như tiếng la hét đỉnh điểm vì tình yêu từ Wooseok dành cho top 100 MelOn. 

thêm một thứ nữa chẳng hề thay đổi trong suốt năm năm, là tình cảm dành cho em của Seungyoun, anh đã lạc sâu vào trái tim của yêu thương. Wooseok thì đi quanh quanh trong phòng và hát hết mình như mọi lần. tâm trí Seungyoun lần nữa bật lên chế độ yêu-Wooseok-quá, bật chế độ nắm bắt từng chi tiết nhỏ nơi em. anh nhận ra đây mới chính là hạnh phúc, là khi Wooseok đang tận hưởng bản thân trước mặt mình. với Seungyoun, hạnh phúc là có em bên cạnh, dù sau này có thế nào đi nữa.

Wooseok ngừng xoay vòng vòng khi nhịp bài tiếp theo vang lên, em đứng tại chỗ, lắc lư theo nhạc, bắt đầu hát, và em cười. Seungyoun không quá chú ý đến lời của bài nhạc, nhưng dường như nó sẽ rất ngọt ngào khi mà từng câu từ phản ánh qua gương mặt của Wooseok. 

sau, đến đoạn điệp khúc, em bỗng khúc khích cười rồi nhìn thẳng vào Seungyoun, "if you like me or love me, say yes yes yes." 

lúc đó, anh biết mình phải làm gì.

nụ cười trên gương mặt em giãn ra, còn Seungyoun thì đứng dậy, từ từ tiến lại gần chỗ em đứng.

"vậy bồ sắp nói gì nào?" Wooseok cắn môi và nói trong lúc Seungyoun mỉm cười nắm lấy bàn tay phải của em, đan từng ngón tay vào nhau. em nhìn xuống phía dưới rồi cười. anh không thể tin rằng đây là điều mà Wooseok đang làm. Seungyoun cũng không biết được phải mất bao lâu để mình nhận ra, anh cảm thấy bản thân ngu ngốc hơn bao giờ hết.

"bồ có biết bồ khó tin lắm không?" Seungyoun nói.

"mình nói rồi mà." em trả lời. "nhưng bồ không thèm trả lời mình." Wooseok nhướng mày. trông em có vẻ hứng thú với chuyện này, cũng là lẽ đương nhiên. 

"mình không tin bồ được." anh nói, Wooseok lại cười thầm.

"mình vừa nói điều tương tự ngay giây trước còn gì." 

"bồ thực sự muốn mình nói theo cách này à?" Seungyoun hỏi, giọng của anh vang rõ mồn một. Wooseok hất mũi. 

"bồ không giống như sẽ tự nói ra với mình, phải không?" ouch, Wooseok đánh yêu vào người anh và Seungyoun đáng bị như thế. 

"chà, vậy thì." hít vào hít vào, "yes, yes yes?" Seungyoun hát, còn em cười phá lên.

"ôi chúa ơi, mình không tin bồ sẽ làm vậy luôn đó." Wooseok nói, hình như trông Seungyoun có vẻ hơi dỗi rồi.

"xin lỗi vì đã làm vậy nhaa." 

"không phải đâu mà, nó dễ thương lắm đó, hơi buồn cười xíu thôi à." em lắc lư bàn tay đang nắm của Seungyoun, tay còn lại vuốt ve má anh, "mà mình có một thứ muốn làm rõ luôn."

"gì thế?"

"đoạn tiếp theo là "then i'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend" sẽ không áp dụng đâu, được chứ? mình thích làm bạn trai của bồ hơn, em vừa nói vừa cố gắng không cười. Seungyoun há hốc mồm sau câu nói.

"ừm," Seungyoun nói "mình yêu bồ nhiều lắm." cậu chàng thú nhận với em. Wooseok định trả lời nhưng bị cắt ngang bởi đôi môi của Seungyoun. anh cảm giác như em đang kéo mình lại gần hơn, lòng Seungyoun đột nhiên ấm áp đến lạ.

lúc chìm vào nụ hôn của hai người, Seungyoun chỉ có thể nghĩ đến một thứ: anh ngã vào tình yêu của người nọ thật rồi.

và Seungyoun chắc chắn rằng kể từ bây giờ mình sẽ vẫn cứ ngã hoài ngã hoài vào trái tim của Wooseok.


End file.
